NPP Talmoria
National Progress Party of the Free Republic of Talmoria The NPP was created in Jan. 2535 in the Free Republic of Talmoria. The Party is a moderate party whose aim is to bring together members of the "Liberal Left and Conservative Right" Structure The NPP is ran by the Executive National Committee. The membership is comprised of one delegate per 100,000 citizens. Members of the NPP below the Delegate level are called General Members. In addition to the provincial delegates, any member elected to the Council of Exceptionally Neckbearded Ones is also considered a voting delegate. There are also a number of At-Large delegates who are administrative members of the Party. The Executive Council elects the Chairman of the NPP, who acts as the "Head of Government" candidate in elections, and he or she in turns appoints a cabinet. Executive Council The Current Executive Council is as follows: * Harisham Prefecture: 185 * Leshako Prefecture: 180 * Bindura Prefecture: 180 * Uberra Prefecture: 168 * Polsden Prefecture: 140 * Council of Exceptionally Neckbearded Ones: 0 * At-Large Delegates: 53 * Total Delegates: 906 Chairman The current Chairman of the NPP is James Salinger Chairman Salinger was elected on Feb 4, 2535 by a vote of 900-5-1, Salinger ran unopposed. Party Platform The Platform of the NPP is decided every 5th year by the members of the NPP Executive Council. The Chairman of the NPP proposes a platform which must be approved by 2/3rds of the Executive Council. Once the platform is passed by the EC, the Prefecture-District NPP Organizations will vote to approve or reject the platform. At least half of the Local Branches must approve (Not 50% of all members, 50% of all Branches). If the platform is not ratified by the 50% of branches, then a new election is held to replace the current EC. The NPP Manifesto 2535-2540 (1st Manifesto) The current Manifesto of the NPP was approved on Feb 5, 2535, by an EC vote of 677-229 and 73% of Branches approved. * Administrative ** The NPP believes in promoting representation through democratic institutions, therefore the NPP support proportional representation, higher quotas for legislation and support for larger Legislature. * Defense ** The NPP believes in a strong, yet voluntary military which is capable of defending the Free Republic of Talmoria, therefore the NPP supports the nations right to Advanced Weaponry and a repeal of conscription unless in War. * Health Care ** The NPP believes in Health Care for all, however believes that this must be efficient and cost effective. The NPP is a strong supporter of preventative medicine and therefore supports limiting abortions to health issues (along with rape and incest) while providing free contraceptives, limiting alcohol and recreational drugs to adults, and that man-made illicit substances should be banned. * Economy ** The NPP believes in a Free-Market economy with an emphasis on parity in the market place, therefore the NPP supports decentralization of the Energy Sector (While maintaining strong regulations), defense for the right to strike and the weakening of the Democratic Work Councils * Justice ** The NPP believes that a fair Judiciary is important for any modern nation, therefore the NPP supports the increasing national emergency powers such as curfew during state of emergency, expelling illegal aliens, prohibiting sexual programs on TV and Radio until late night and police should be allowed to carry fire-arms. * Education ** The NPP believes that education is a core right of all citizens of Talmoria, therefore the NPP supports opting out students of sex-education classes, free tuition, and subsidized education from K-12 and college. * The Environment ** The NPP also believes in a clean environment that may be passed on to the next generation, therefore the NPP supports string Environmental regulations on all industry and nationalization of all environmental policy * Civil Liberties ** The NPP believes that civil liberties are what make the FRT great, however we must be wary off liberties which step on the toes of others, therefore the NPP supports a prohibition of sexual acts in public, while also supporting the right to free speech, press and assembly. * Foreign Policy ** The NPP believes that the FRT should be an influential member of the International Community, while at the same time protecting its own borders from intense illegal immigration, therefor, the NPP supports tightening of borders to protect versus Illegal Immigration, Tightening Passport controls. This is the 1st Manifesto of the NPP, signed James Salinger ECC, Sydney Goldsmith Chief Delegate Current News April 2535 * Reval (Polsden Prefecture)- The Executive Council votes 788-118 to make Reval, Polsden the Official HQ for the 1st Manifesto-3rd Manifesto. The hopes are to increase membership in the area. As of now the current membership rests at 12,099. Chairman James Salinger has proposed a 10 million TAL's to triple membership by Jan 1, 2536. July 2535 * Reval (Polsden Prefecture)- Chairman Salinger introduces several pieces of legislation. The aim of this legislative is to hopefully bring some attention to the NPP. According to polls numbers, the NPP has very limited attention, and in most cases it revolves around the role the NPP believes the government should have. December 2535 * Iral (Bindura Prefecture)- The NPP attempts to reform Immigration and Naturalization were defeated, however the attention to the issue has increased visibility of the organization. August 2536 * Iral (Bindura Prefecture)- NPP chairman James Salinger, after reeling from legislative defeats, has begun preparing for the upcoming Legislative Elections by pouring 25 million TAL's into election campaigns. The April Plan, which hoped to triple membership was succsesful, according to membership numbers. The NPP membership currently sits at 41,500. December 2536 * Reval (Polsden Prefecture)- James Salinger anounces the results of the recent elections. Although the coming in dead last, the total NPP vote was 31,395. Salinger thanked supporters and revealed the plans for 2537. The EC voted to begin a grass roots campaign to triple party membership by years end, and to increase legislation plans.